Playing in the Rain
by dbzgtfan2004
Summary: A fluffy oneshot about Kisa spending the day with Tohru and ending up meeting Hiro. Will love bloom? KisaHiro


Playing in the Rain

By dbzgtfan2004

Hi all. Sorry I haven't made any stories in a while until now. I was reading Fruits Basket stories and I like Kisa and Hiro since they look so cute together and then it hit me. A story that might be bad or something that's cute. You decide in your review. Also my birthday is coming out so I consider this an early birthday present to me. I hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket, Funimation and whoever created it does. Suing me would be bad.

Summery: This story takes place after the series. Everybody is cured from their curse so Kisa isn't afraid of rain and if she isn't then it won't matter. I don't know Kisa's mother's name so bare with me. Also Kisa and Hiro are 12 and Tohru is 16 and Haru is 15. Same ages after the series ends. Tohru invites Kisa to a girls day out until they meet a certain blond hair boy. Will this day end good or end with love? Kisa/Hiro

It was a rainy day, and a certain orange haired girl is waiting for a certain girl who she treats as an older sister.

Flashback

_It all happened yesterday when Kisa was home from school and doing her homework when the phone rang and Kisa's Mom answered it._

"_Hello?" Kisa's mom answers_

"_Um is Kisa there?" Tohru says with enthusiasm_

"_Oh you must be Tohru. Kisa told me so much about you. She really likes you as a big sister." Kisa's mom says with a smile_

"_Yeah. She's so cute and she clings to me. I just love her." Tohru gushes_

"_Well she's doing homework right now but I'll get her." Kisa's Mom says_

"_Okay." Tohru says as she waits patiently for Kisa to answer_

_Kisa's mom puts the phone down and goes to the stairs_

"_Kisa honey, Tohru is on the phone." Kisa's mom yells_

_Kisa's ears perk up and puts her pencil down and comes down the stairs and picks up the phone._

"_Hi Tohru onee-chan," Kisa says_

"_Hi Kisa. I was wondering if you wanted to spend the day with me. A girls day out if that's okay with your mom" Tohru says_

"_That sounds great, Tohru nee-chan." Kisa says, "Can I go, mom?"_

"_That's a wonderful idea. It's okay with me." Kisa's mom says_

"_Thanks mom. Mom says its okay." Kisa says with a smile_

"_Great. I'll pick you up at noon. See you then." Tohru says_

"_Okay. I'll see you tomorrow. Bye Tohru nee-chan." Kisa says_

"_Bye, Kisa." Tohru says_

_Kisa hangs up the phone and goes back to do her homework_

End Flashback

Kisa was staring out at the muggy rainy suburb waiting for Tohru to arrive.

"_I can't wait for Tohru onee-chan to arrive and spend the day with me. I'm so excited." _Kisa thought

She looked at the alarm clock and it read 11:59 A.M. with a few seconds to spare since the red hand was almost at the 12 and as soon as it hit the 12, she heard the grandfather clock that was near the table with the phone ring the noon bell. After the clock rang 12 times the doorbell rang and Kisa's mom answers it and sees Tohru in a baby blue raincoat with matching umbrella and boots.

"Hello Kisa's mom." Tohru greeted

"Hello Tohru. Come on in. I'll get Kisa." Kisa's Mom says

"Thank you." Tohru closes her umbrella, shakes off the water and steps in.

Kisa's mom goes to the stairs and yells, "Kisa, Tohru's here."

Kisa heard her mom, went to the closet, grabbed her raincoat and boots, put them on, grabbed her purse which had money she saved in her piggy bank and went downstairs to greet Tohru.

"Hello Tohru onee-chan." Kisa greeted

"Hi Kisa. I like your raincoat. Its so cute." Tohru says

"Thanks." Kisa says blushing

Kisa was wearing an orange raincoat with black stripes to look like her zodiac animal the tiger. Her boots are orange with black stripes as well.

"Do you mind if I took some pictures of you two before you leave?" Kisa's mom asks

"Sure." Both girls say.

"Great." Kisa's mom says clasping her hands together, "I'll get the camera"

Kisa's mom leaves the room and a few seconds later she has the camera.

"Smile you two." Kisa's mom says while she puts the camera to her eye

They do and she takes the picture. She takes a few more like ones with their hoods on and off and a silly one.

"Okay. Have a good time." Kisa's mom says

"We will." Both girls say

Kisa and Tohru put their hoods up and as soon as they got out the door, Kisa's mom closes the door and Tohru opened up her umbrella. They started walking down the street.

Tohru looked down at Kisa and asks, "So how are you doing in school?"

Kisa looks up at Tohru and says, "I'm doing great. Everybody likes me."

"That's good." Tohru says

"So what do you think of Hiro?" Tohru asks

"Oh um. He's nice for a friend." Kisa blushes

"Do you think about him a lot?" Tohru asks

"You might say that." Kisa blushes harder

"Someday maybe, right?" Tohru says

"Yeah." Kisa says

Meanwhile at another house, a certain blonde haired boy is staring out the window when a black and white haired boy comes in the room.

"What are you staring out the window for? Go out for some fresh air." Haru says

"But I don't want to." Hiro pouts

"It'll do you some good. Either you're looking out just because or are you thinking about a certain someone named Kira?" Haru says smugly

Hiro blushes, "All right. All right. I'll go."

"Good boy. Have a good time out, sheep boy." Haru smiles

Hiro goes to the closet, grabs his raincoat and boots, puts them on and says, "Yeah I will."

He closes the door and mumbles," Baka cow."

He puts his hood up and goes down the street.

Meanwhile back with Tohru and Kisa.

"So what do you want to do?" Tohru asks

"I don't know. Whatever you want to do." Kisa says

"It's all up to you since this is your day." Tohru smiles

Well okay. How about the zoo?" Kisa asks

"Sounds good." Tohru smiles

What they didn't know is somebody was watching them. A certain sheep.

"Kisa." Hiro mutters and blushes. He sees them walking towards the zoo and follows.

Tohru and Kisa walk around the zoo looking at animals, especially the tigers since Kisa likes them. Hiro was following them throughout. They end up in the gift shop and Kisa sees a cute tiger doll that looked like her in her tiger form.

"Would you like me to get you that?" Tohru asks

"I have some money of my own." Kisa says

"It's no trouble at all. I'll get it for you. My treat." Tohru says

"Thank you Tohru nee-chan." Kisa says

"That's what big sisters are for." Tohru says

Tohru took the tiger from Kisa and payed for it.

"Here you go, Kisa." Tohru says handing the stuffed tiger to Kisa

"Thank you Tohru onee-chan." Kisa says hugging the plush tiger

"What are you going to name it?" Tohru asks

"I think I'll name it Kisa after me." Kisa says

"That's a cute name." Tohru says

Kisa giggles

"You better put it somewhere so it won't get wet from the rain." Tohru says

"Right." Kisa says as she puts the plush tiger in her purse

"So where do you want to go next?" Tohru asks

"How about the circus?" Kisa asks

"That sounds good to me." Tohru says

Tohru and Kisa walked out of the gift shop and towards the exit. Hiro saw them go. He decided to leave them alone for a while so he bought a sheep plush that looked like him in his sheep form. He payed for it and decided to go to the park.

Meanwhile Tohru and Kisa were having a good time at the circus. Watching the acrobats and animal tames and the clowns. Kisa liked the lion and tiger acts. They also went to the movies and ate a late lunch. Then they walked in the park.

"I had a good time with you Tohru onee-chan." Kisa said

"I'm glad you had a good time. We can do this another time." Tohru says

"That sounds good." Kisa says

They kept on walking until they saw somebody sitting on the bench.

"Hey isn't that Hiro?" Tohru asks

"It is." Kisa blushes

"Why don't you go up and talk to him?" Tohru asks

"I can't. I'm a little shy." Kisa says

"Oh come on. It's Hiro your friend." Tohru says

"Right. I will." Kisa says as she goes towards Hiro.

"That a girl." Tohru says

Kisa goes up to the bench and sits down right next to Hiro.

"Hi." Kisa says

"Hi." Hiro says

"I like your raincoat. It's cute." Kisa says

"I like yours too. It's cute also." Hiro says

Hiro was wearing a white raincoat and boots to look like his sheep form.

"So how was your day?" Hiro asks

"It was good. I had a real good time with Tohru nee-chan." Kisa says

They sat there for a while in silence. The only sounds were the pitter patter of rain dripping everywhere and on their raincoats.

"_Now's my chance." _Hiro thought

"Um Kisa?" Hiro asks

"Yes?" Kisa says

"There's something I want to tell you." Hiro says

"What's that?" Kisa asks

"Well ever since that curse of ours, we've been through a lot of trouble, right?" Hiro says

"Right." Kisa says

"Well I started to have feelings for you." Hiro says

"What kind of feelings?" Kisa asks

"A 'more than a friend' kind of feeling." Hiro blushes

"Oh." Kisa says blushing

"Kisa, I love you." Hiro blushes

"Oh well I love you too Hiro." Kisa blushes

Kisa goes up to Hiro and kisses him on the cheek and then Hiro kisses Kisa on the cheek.

"Awww isn't that cute?" Tohru gushes

"Yeah that is cute." Yuki says

"Yeah yeah. The tiger and sheep got together. Big deal." Kyo says

"Typical Kyo." Yuki sighs

"Do you mind if I take you home?" Hiro asks

"That would be great." Kisa says

They got up and held each others hands as they splashed in the puddles on their way to Kisa's house. Playing in the rain.

The End

I hope you liked that. It's the latest story I came up with in a long time. Read and review and maybe I might make more. Remember read and review.


End file.
